El fuego reprimido
by CC414
Summary: Esta es una suerte de reescritura de En llamas (Catching Fire) de Los juegos del hambre. La población del Capitolio ya no está muy contenta con los juegos. La construcción de las arenas cuestan fortunas y muchos ciudadanos cuestionan la procedencia de esos fondos. Es por eso que Snow ha decidido explotar al máximo la relación de Katniss y Peeta como caja de recaudación
1. Chapter 1

Corremos juntos hacia la Cornucopia. Peeta a mi lado. Mutos por todos lados, detrás, delante, pero seguimos corriendo. Peeta me ayuda a subir y ya estoy sobre la Cornucopia. Me doy vuelta pero no lo veo. Grito su nombre, lo aúllo casi, lo busco. Doy vueltas sobre ese techo dorado en forma desesperada y no logro encontrarlo. Lo mutos atacan, Cato ataca y él no está. Grito su nombre una vez más y, de repente, ahí está: lejos e iluminado por una luz que sólo lo baña a él. Me mira con tristeza en los ojos. Una tristeza provocada por la traición y el engaño. Levanta su mano como en un saludo, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la oscuridad hasta perderse. Vuelvo a llamarlo y a pedirle que no me deje. Se lo ruego, pero él ya no está y un torbellino de mutos, caras de Cato, Snow y hasta una sucesión de rostros deformes del Capitolio comienzan a atacarme. Caigo de rodillas completamente derrotada y me hundo en las peores de las sensaciones: soledad y abandono. Ahí desperté, empapada en sudor, temblando y aún gritando su nombre.

Me levanto de la cama y me acerco hasta la ventana de mi cuarto desde donde puedo ver que la luz de su habitación está prendida, ¿tendrá pesadillas también? Al vislumbrar el movimiento de su sombra detrás de las cortinas me doy cuenta de cuánto lo extraño. Porqué lo extraño. Muchísimo. Vivimos a metros de distancia y apenas si nos vemos. De hecho, estoy segura de que nos estamos evitando. Si por accidente nos encontramos frente a frente, solo podemos balbucear un tímido "hola". Acto seguido, salimos disparados cada uno en una dirección contraria. Solo un día tuvimos una charla un poco más extensa: mi labio superior estaba sangrando y él me ayudó. Fue un día casi al amanecer y en esa media luz, todo parecía más dramático. Luego, fueron solo tímidos "hola". En general, podía vivir así, hacer como que no pasa nada, anular el pensamiento y continuar con mi rutina diaria por más precaria que esta fuera. Pero, en momentos como este en los que mi guardia esta baja, todos mis sentimientos me envuelven como en un remolino que me eleva a la vez que me golpea contra el suelo. Ahora quisiera correr hasta su casa, abrazarlo, sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearme, la seguridad y la protección de su cuerpo. Oír y sentir su respiración, escuchar su corazón latir bajo mi oreja. Pero cuando estoy a punto de accionar el sólo hecho de pensar en verlo me paraliza.

No puedo enfrentarlo. Sobre todo, porque no sé qué decirle. No sé cómo dirigirme a él ni tampoco he querido que nos vieran juntos. No quiero ni puedo lidiar con las preguntas de nadie. Aunque no hubo quien me dijera algo al respecto, ni siquiera mi madre o Prim, lo cierto es que podía escuchar las preguntas en sus cabezas.

Odiaba que la gente del Distrito 12 me hubiera visto caer ante semejante tontería como el amor. Detestaba que me hubieran convertido en "la novia de Panem". Nunca creí que algo tan terrorífico como los Juegos se hubiera convertido en algo tan… "tierno". Y Peeta y yo fuimos los responsables de eso.

Me sentía juzgada y sentía que había traicionado a toda la población de mi distrito; a Gale; a la memoria de mi padre; a toda la gente de la veta y del Quemador. Y, sobre todo, a mí misma. Cuando mi padre murió y ví en el estado en qué quedó mi madre, casi catatónica e inútil por completo, sentí lo que podría llegar a provocar el amor romántico, como el hecho de entregar tu vida a otro y pasar a depender por completo de él te dejaba en un completo estado de debilidad. Así que, en los años posteriores mi único objetivo en la vida fue el de luchar contra el hambre. Cazar y negociar con mis presas. Hacer pequeños trabajos aquí y allá como para obtener unas monedas y poder comprar ciertas cosas que no estaban al alcance del trueque por carne de caza. Proveer para mi madre y mi hermana. Alrededor de eso giraba mi vida. Y así hubiera continuado hasta el fin de mis días si no hubiera sido por los Juegos. Ya no era esa chica que pasaba desapercibida (o por lo menos así lo creía yo) al caminar por las calles polvorientas de la Veta o que vagaba de puerta trasera en puerta trasera de las casas de la ciudad. No, ahora estaba señalada. Marcada. Todo el Distrito sabía quien era. ¡Todo el país sabía quien era! Y sentía que conocían a una chica que nada tenía que ver conmigo o con la mujer que planeaba ser.

Luego de la declaración de Peeta en la entrevista con César, mi destino cambió. En vez de convertirme en una mujer que nunca tendría novio o se casaría como tenía proyectado y decidido, pasé a ser lo contrario: una loca de amor. Tan loca que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida por él. Sí, es verdad, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. De hecho, casi lo hacemos. Pero mi impulso no fue el de una adolescente romántica y totalmente idiotizada por un enamoramiento juvenil. Mi decisión de sacar esas bayas obedeció más a la lealtad hacia un compañero en una situación en la que ambos estábamos condenados y no tanto al de una mujer completamente enamorada que nunca podría continuar su vida sin él. En realidad, también fue por eso, quiero decir, no hubiera podido seguir adelante con el recuerdo de su muerte delante de mis ojos. O que hubiera muerto por salvarme. Mi espíritu hubiera quedado doblegado. Cuando estaba agónico en la cueva sentía que mi propia vida se esfumaba con él. ¿Qué me pasaba entonces con Peeta? No lo sabía. La palabra confusión parecía quedar corta como para describir lo qué ocurría en mi cabeza.

Esta no es la primera vez que lo espío. De hecho, lo hago mucho. Hasta tengo un cronograma mental de sus actividades y así sé en qué horarios dónde o cómo puedo espiarlo. Por la noche, antes de irme a dormir, lo espío como ahora, por la ventana de mi habitación hacia la suya. Por la madrugada, cuando me preparo para ir al bosque, me quedo mirando por la ventana de la cocina como amaza o sea lo que fuera qué hace. A veces hasta me escabullo en su jardín, me escondo detrás de un viejo roble que está cerca de uno de los lados de su casa desde donde se ve la ventana de su estudio y miro como trabaja en sus pinturas (de hecho, fue así cómo descubrí su afición por el arte). Me gusta mirarlo, espiarlo así, sin que registre mi presencia. Me transmite tranquilidad. Algo en el brillo de su pelo, en las formas de su perfil, en los relieves de su espalda. Sus pestañas, sus brazos… sus brazos a mí alrededor, protegiéndome en un abrazo que me provocaba una sensación de seguridad que hacía mucho no sentía; sus ojos, azules, profundos; su mirada, dulce y abierta; su sonrisa cálida y contagiosa; sus besos… ese beso. Ese beso que me hizo desear más…. Y, cuando llego a ese punto, dejo de espiar. No me parece correcto… ni espiarlo ni sentir lo que me hace sentir. Me empiezo a sentir incómoda conmigo misma y mis emociones. Y me da miedo de que me pesque. No sabría qué decirle o qué explicación dar si alguna vez llegara a descubrirme.

Seguramente me pondría tan colorada que se daría cuenta. ¿De qué? No sé realmente… ¿Y Gale? No lo espío así pero a él lo veo. No a diario como antes ahora que trabaja doce horas por día en las minas pero sí los domingos, su día libre.

Recuerdo cuánto y cómo esperé ese primer domingo que pasamos juntos luego de qué toda la locura post Juegos terminó y el Distrito volvió a su tranquila rutina. Me levanté varias horas antes de la madrugada ansiosa tanto por ver a Gale como por volver a mi bosque. Agarré mi bolsa de caza y la llené de comida. Preparé un termo de té, llené una botella de agua y me dirigí a mi vieja casa. Allí me transformé nuevamente en la Katniss que Gale y yo conocemos: me puse las botas de caza, la campera de cuero de mi padre y me trencé el pelo hacia el costado como siempre. Caminé hasta la reja que nos separa y "protege" del bosque y me cercioré de que no estuviera electrificada. Como de costumbre, no lo está. Pasé por debajo de ella, tomé mi arco y flechas del hueco del tronco y me dirigí hacia nuestro lugar de encuentro: la piedra plana que se encuentra en el primer claro luego de pasar la verja. Me senté a esperarlo y a disfrutar del silencio del bosque. Sentía que a medida que pasaban las horas, me reconectaba cada vez más conmigo misma. Sentí como la Katniss pre Juegos volvía para reclamar sus dominios y por primera vez en meses, volví a sentir cierta tranquilidad. Esa tranquilidad que se debe al saber quien éres y que se espera de vos. Al estar en un contexto conocido esperando a alguien que conocés muy bien y quien te conoce muy bien. Alguien que no te haría sentir algo sorpresivo y para lo que no estabas preparada. Alguien por quien sabes lo que sientes a la vez que honras ese sentimiento. Gale era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Era mi compañero de caza con todo lo que ello implicaba: cuidarnos y protegernos el uno al otro. Equidad en el reparto del botín y luego, al volver a la ciudad, asegurarnos de que ningún agente de paz nos atrapara y, si lo hacían, dar el discurso acorde a la situación (teníamos varios ensayados y dispuestos para diferentes escenarios posibles). Con Gale siempre sentía que mi espalda estaba cubierta y que de esta manera compartía con él un poco la carga de ser la proveedora de mi familia aliviando así el peso al transitar por esta vida.

Pero ese día, en vez de encontrar la contención de Gale, me encontré con su frustración y subsecuentes reproches.

Apenas apareció, unas tres horas luego de que amaneciera, volé hacía sus brazos.

\- "Catnip", "estás viva", "estás aquí", murmuró en mi oído una y otra vez.

-"Aquí estoy, sí, aquí estoy", contestaba yo cada vez mientras lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas e inhalaba el aroma que emanaba desde su cuello: carbón y pino, como mi padre. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto al Distrito 12, me sentí en casa. Luego de unos 20 minutos más o menos, separamos el abrazo y nos miramos a los ojos. Los míos llenos de lágrimas y alegría por el reencuentro, los suyos, llenos de ternura y, ¿tristeza?

\- "Gale, ¿está todo bien?", pregunté enseguida preocupada por su madre o alguno de sus hermanos. "¿Es Possy?, ¿ella está bien? Podría ir a ver a mi madre si quieres. Yo lo arreglo en seguida…"

\- "Possy está bien", dijo con una risita en la voz y sin dejar de mirarme. "Están todos bien. ¿Tú estás bien?" Y cuando estaba por abrir mi boca para contestar, me besó.

Quedé atónita. Sus labios eran cálidos, un poco duros y partidos por el clima pero enseguida se humedecieron. Sentí como si mi estómago estallara en mil pedazos y subiera como metralla hasta mi garganta. No sé si contesté el beso o sólo me dejé besar pero sí sé que no fui yo la primera en retirarse. Fue él.


	2. Chapter 2

\- "Tenía que hacerlo por lo menos una vez", me dijo Gale cuando dejó de besarme. No le dije nada. Sólo asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí hasta la ruta de trampas y, en silencio, comenzamos nuestra rutina de revisar las más de veinte trampas que Gale tenía repartidas por los alrededores del bosque. Estuvimos horas ensimismados en nuestras tareas de caza y recolección. Maté dos ardillas y un par de perdices con mi arco y flecha. También encontré unas hierbas medicinales que hacía un tiempo largo que no veía. Según mi madre, tenían múltiples usos pero el más eficaz y para lo que ella más lo utilizaba era para las infecciones y dolores estomacales. Fuimos al Quemador y trocamos todo lo que se podía trocar. Era la primera vez que visitaba el mercado desde que había vuelto y todos me recibieron con cariño, alegría y un poco de confusión tanto por verme ahí como por estar en compañía de Gale en vez de Peeta. Así que me alejé de él y le dije que nos encontráramos en el puesto de Sae la Grasienta en un rato. Y me fui a dar vueltas por el Quemador. Ese día comencé mi rutina de comprar algo en todos los puestos que pudiera.

\- "¿Vas a traer a tu chico?, ¿vas a presentárnoslo?", me preguntó Grassy Sae cuando llegué a su puesto.

\- "¿Cómo?", pregunté con algo de tartamudeo en mi voz a la vez que intentaba ubicar el paradero de Gale con el rabillo del ojo, pidiéndole al éter que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar a Sae.

\- "Fue muy valiente lo que hizo en la arena y te quiere con locura. Parece un buen muchacho, muy agradable. Me gustaría conocerlo, ¿sabés? Agradecerle. A menos que no te animes a traerlo aquí…"

\- "¿Qué cosa?", pregunté con curiosidad obviando la última parte de su frase y olvidándome por completo de Gale.

\- "¿Qué cosa qué?", me preguntó Sae mientras me miraba sin siquiera registrar lo que ella misma había dicho.

\- "Lo de agradecerle…"

\- "Ah, sí: el que te haya salvado y el que haya dejado en un lugar tan digno a nuestro distrito."

\- "¿Sólo él?", dije con las cejas arqueadas y con una bronca repentina, ¿y yo?, ¿yo no los dejé en un lugar digno? Comencé a temblar de rabia y susto, ¿qué habría hecho?

\- "¡Tu también!, ¡claro que sí!, no me malinterpretes pero Peeta entró a esa arena decidido a salvarte a ti. Todos los días en los que estuvo con los profesionales fueron de un suspenso espantoso. Estuvieron por matarlo tantas veces… y él lo sabía. Nunca creí que de nuestro distrito pudiera salir alguien con tanto coraje, decisión y entrega al amor. ¡Ese muchacho tiene tal pasión por la vida que es capaz de sacrificarla por la mujer que ama!", comenzó a limpiar el mostrador y continuó pero esta vez como reflexionando para sí misma: "Me dejó pensando, ¿sabes? En este distrito parecemos todos tan anestesiados, adormilados frente a todo. Hasta los mismos agentes de la paz han olvidado su propósito aquí y se acoplaron a nuestro sopor", agarró un montón de cuencos y los acercó a un gran barril de latón lleno de agua donde los lavaba y desde allí siguió con su diatriba, "pero no Peeta. Peeta parece querer comerse esta vida. Su mirada escrutinia todo, como devorando con los ojos. Y él entró a esa arena dispuesto a morir pero no en los términos del Capitolio si no, en sus propios términos. Entró a hacer algo que nunca antes se vio hacer en los Juegos: dar su vida por la de otro tributo. Y luego, eso mismo lo hiciste tú, tú también te entregaste por completo. Fría e impasible por fuera pero en tu interior, has demostrado tener un poderoso e increíble fuego vital Katniss, nos conmoviste a todos," me dijo a la vez que me tomaba la mano que estaba apoyada sobre el mostrador y agregó: "Nunca dejes que nadie aplaque esa llama, no te hundas en la inercia de este lugar".

Sentí cómo la sangre se me helaba en las venas y quedaba allí atorada. Era la primera vez en la vida que tenía una conversación de este tipo con Sae (o con cualquiera llegado el caso) y no podía creer que fuera de esta índole. No estaba preparada para todo lo que me dijo. No encontraba asidero real para lo que estaba diciendo. Nunca antes supe ni me preocupé en indagar que pensaba la gente de mí o que imagen tendrían. Y ahora, de la nada, escucho todo esto. Comencé a sentir un frío desmedido que me llevó a temblar y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Mi estómago, que este día estuvo de acá para allá, dio otro vuelco pero esta vez hacía abajo. Sí, él había hecho todo eso. ¿Y yo qué hice? Lo rechacé, lo humillé. Todo me dio vueltas y luego, oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

\- "Por Dios Katniss, te has puesto más pálida que la Luna, ¿estás..., estás consciente niña?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Creo que me había desvanecido por un instante pero no estaba segura. Sé que, no sé cómo, Sae pasó de estar detrás del mostrador a estar a mi lado.

\- "Siéntate por favor y anda, come algo", me dijo mientras me acercaba una silla, volvía a meterse detrás del mostrador y me servía un cuenco de sopa caliente.

\- "Gracias, sí. No he comido desde el mediodía. Quizás sea eso- no era eso, habíamos comido de sobra- algo caliente también, sí. Ha comenzado a hacer frío", tampoco era cierto. El clima aún estaba lo suficientemente cálido como para no necesitar abrigo. En ese momento, Gale llegó a mi lado.

\- "¡Hola Gale!", lo saludó Sae.

\- "Hola Sae. ¡Katniss, aquí estabas! Hace más de quince minutos que estoy dando vueltas como perro. ¿Está todo bien?", me preguntó un poco alarmado al ver mis ojos vidriosos y escuchar como respuesta solo un balbuceo de mi parte.

\- "Sí, sólo se mareó un poco nomás. Deben ser cuestiones femeninas", me salvó Sae y me guiñó un ojo a lo que yo me sonrojé, ¿cómo se animaba a hablar de algo así? Pero parecía la salida más sencilla, rápida y, dentro de todo, discreta ya que era obvio que Gale no indagaría mucho más al respecto. ¿Y Sae?, ¿cómo supo que prefería que Gale no supiera de nuestra conversación? Y, ¿qué habría querido decir con que me había "entregado por completo"? ¿A qué se referiría con eso del "fuego vital"?, ¿habían comenzado a verme también como esa paparruchada de la "chica en llamas"? Sólo había sido un truco publicitario, algo que Cinna había inventado para crear impacto. Ahora sólo sentía que dentro de mí había una lluvia tormentosa que podría llegar a ahogarme en cualquier momento.

Cuando salimos del Quemador, aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera, Gale me acompañó un trecho del camino hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores. A los diez minutos de estar caminando en un silencio que por primera vez con él sentí incómodo, comencé a hablar de cualquier cosa: el cambio en el clima; cómo encontré todo desde mi llegada; la felicidad al entregar los paquetes de comida para la gente del distrito como parte de los premios por haber ganado los Juegos y, cuando comencé a agradecerle por haber mantenido alimentadas a mi madre y Prim se detuvo en forma abruta, tomó mi brazo y me dio vuelta hacia sí. Temí que me volviera a besar y allí, en el medio del camino entre la ciudad y la Aldea de la Victoria, un lugar realmente nada seguro. Me alejé uno o dos pasos por las dudas y lo miré con interrogación:

-"¿Qué pasa?", le pregunté en voz muy baja.

Gale comenzó a mover una de sus rodillas de forma nerviosa y tamborillear uno de sus pies contra el polvo del camino.

\- "¿Qué fue eso Katniss?, ¿qué pasó allí?"

\- "No lo sé, me sentí mal de repente. Debe ser…", me interrumpió antes de que completara la frase.

\- "No me refiero a ahora. Qué sucedió allí, en la arena… ¿te enamoraste de ese chico?, ¿te enamoraste del hijo del panadero?"

\- "Gale, no quiero hablar de los Juegos…"

\- "Por favor, necesito saber…"

\- "¡Y yo necesito olvidar!", grité un poco fuera de mí: "¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir! No tenés idea de lo que es estar ahí, no tenés la menor idea. Y no hay nada que se le compare, no tenés forma de siquiera intentar imaginar cómo es estar ahí. El terror constante… Y nadie, ni tú ni él ni nadie tiene derecho a reprocharme nada, ¿estamos?", en ese momento comencé a sentir una presión en mi interior que me oprimía el cuello y el pecho y me dejaba sin aire. Todo comenzó a darme vueltas de nuevo, ya no sabía dónde estaba. Gale me hablaba pero no podía entender lo que me decía, creo que me agarró por la parte superior de mis brazos y comenzó a sacudirme como a una bolsa de papas ¿o era yo la que temblaba? Volví a encontrarme en algún lado en la arena, sentía la misma sensación de espanto, de amenaza, de paranoia. Imágenes congeladas comenzaron a sucederse en mi cabeza de forma demencial: Marvin con una flecha clavada en el corazón suspendido en el momento de su caída sin vida; Rue mirando la lanza clavada su pecho, la lanza que la mató; la cara de Cato mientras era devorado por los mutos; la cara de decepción y tristeza de Peeta cuando Haymitch se acercó hasta nosotros para decirnos: _"Gran trabajo, chicos. Sigan así en el distrito hasta que se vayan las cámaras. Todo debería ir bien"._ Nunca voy a olvidar la manera en que me miró cuando se dio cuenta de todo. Ahí sentí como lo perdía, ahí me sentí más sola que nunca. Y ahí, en ese instante, me derrumbé.

Aire, necesitaba aire y el bosque era el único lugar en el que sabía que podía encontrarlo. Así que le pegué un empujón a Gale y salí disparada en dirección hacia la pradera para meterme en el bosque por segunda vez en el día.

Pero al llegar a la cerca, me di cuenta de que estaba más tranquila y que quizás ya fuera muy tarde para volver al bosque. La lógica comenzó a apoderarse de mi cabeza lo cual significaba que lo peor había pasado. Decidí quedarme ahí mismo, en la pradera. Me tiré boca arriba y comencé a mirar el cielo, el paso de las nubes, a respirar en forma profunda una y otra vez

" _Bueno, avisame cuando lo sepas"_ , me dijo ya cuando se iba dejándome parada en medio de las vías. Y ahí me quedé, sintiendo como todo se escurría de mi cuerpo y no tenía cómo detenerlo. Ni sabía que podría. _"Avísame cuando lo sepas"_. Y aún no lo sabía. No creía que podría llegar a saberlo nunca la verdad. ¿O quizás fuera solo que elegía no saberlo?

Nunca volvimos a tocar el tema con Gale ni intentó besarme otra vez. Solo nos limitábamos a nuestra rutina y eso me generaba cierta tranquilidad. Gale era una parte importante de mi vida y no quería perderlo. Eso lo sabía. Sobre eso, no tenía dudas.

Peeta, en cambio, nunca había sido parte de mi vida. No en forma activa como Gale… Pero es gracias a él que estoy viva. Él se arriesgo por mí, tanto antes de la arena como en la arena. Claro que Peeta era importante para mí. Y, de seguro, mucho más de lo que apenas percibía que me importaba. Pero Peeta era los Juegos; Gale era seguridad, mi "yo" pre arena.


	4. Chapter 4

Comencé a escribir esta historia hace ya varios meses. Sentía que un gobierno totalitario que se apoya tanto en los medios para sostener su poder, explotaría aún muchísimo más un fenómeno mediático como Peeta y Katniss por más que fueran un peligro. De hecho, eso les hubiera dado quizás un mayor margen para doblegarlos aún más. También me quedé pensando en la elección entre Peeta y Gale, ¿qué hubiera hecho más feliz a una persona como Katniss?, ¿estar con alguien por amor y pasión o honrar un sentimiento de lealtad y honor?

También quiero aclarar que sólo tengo dos capítulos más escritos así que quizás las actualizaciones comiencen a presentarse en forma más espaciada.

Gracias a todos los que estén leyendo esta historia y a los 6 que la han puesto entre sus alertas, ¡cuánta emoción!

Y por si no sabían, los personajes y la historia original de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Con ustedes, el capítulo IV.

Me levanté temprano por la mañana y me dispuse a partir hacia el bosque. Estaba inquieta por demás ya que en unas horas arrancaría con la locura de la Gira de la victoria y sabía que sería un desafío. El hecho de que la hubieran adelantado tres meses me ponía frenética. Se lo anunció Effie a Haymitch por teléfono hace unas dos semanas y le contó que era una decisión del Capitolio: "Toda Panem está ansioso por volver a verlos", parece que le dijo como explicación y que era imposible esperar otros tres meses más. Como ya se habían roto las reglas tradicionales al haber coronado a dos vencedores para un mismo juego, a los vigilantes les pareció que, con nosotros, muchas otras reglas podían "re adaptarse" .Todo era muy sospechoso y me generaba una ansiedad y angustia descomunales. Eso, sumado a las pesadillas, la falta de sueño y un sinfín de etc, mantenían a mis nervios de punta.

Mamá y Prim aún estaban durmiendo, algo que agradecí en silencio. No es que no quisiera verlas pero la mirada de preocupación de mi madre y la de intriga crónica de Prim era algo que quería evitar. Cuando no nos quedaba otra forma de subsistencia mamá no tenía problema con mis excursiones al bosque, con que cazara o fuera al mercado negro. Ahora que soy una vencedora, veía con malos ojos que continuara con esta rutina. De hecho, un día, cansada yo de sus miradas desaprobatorias cada vez que me veía camino a la puerta con la bolsa de caza colgando del hombro, le pregunté qué era lo que le molestaba: "Es que no me parece… apropiado ya que deambules por la ciudad con un saco lleno de animales muertos".

\- "No parecía molestarte mucho cuando estabas catatónica. Quiero recordarte que fue gracias a ese saco lleno de animales muertos que comimos durante más de cinco años. ¿Por qué esta preocupación tan repentina por mí?", le dije con un pequeño aire de desprecio para sentirme automáticamente culpable. Era verdad que luego de volver a casa quise arreglar las cosas con mi madre. Mientras sostenía a Peeta en la cueva, cuando casi se me muere en los brazos, sentí que si no lo salvaba podría llegar a quedar en el mismo estado que ella luego de que murió mi padre. Y eso que yo no había compartido una vida con él ni tenía dos hijas. Pude acercarme un poco más a ella desde ese lugar de dolor. Aún pretendía mantener mi promesa de ser más paciente pero cuando cuestionaba mis actitudes e intentaba imponerme sus opiniones, bueno, saltaba lo peor de mí.

\- "Katniss, en aquel momento no nos quedaba otra opción. Ahora eres una persona pública y la gente va a comentar. No sé si es seguro…", y se calló la boca antes de agregar "ni para ti ni para nadie". Tanto el ir al bosque como el cazar estaban penados por la ley y quizás era cierto que ahora que era una persona pública, "una celebridad", como dijo alguna vez Effie, no fuera de lo más prudente. Pero quería dejar algo de carne para Gale y su familia. Sólo iban a ser dos semanas pero el invierno se acercaba y Gale ya no disponía de tiempo tampoco así que, arrojé la prudencia por la ventana y salí hacía la calle en dirección al bosque.

Mientras caminaba pensaba también en la consternación de Prim al comprobar que mi relación con Peeta era ficticia. Un par de veces le preguntó a mamá si podríamos invitarle a cenar. "No debe ser lindo sentarse solo a la mesa a comer. Solo, en esa casa tan grande, solo…"

\- "Bueno, basta de decir que está solo. Peeta tiene familia y amigos, no está solo en la vida", le espeté en la cara y con un tono exasperado a mi hermanita. Y volví a sentirme culpable. "Lo siento Prim pero, estoy segura de que Peeta está bien".

\- "¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura si apenas lo viste en todo este mes?", preguntó con un hilo de voz. No podía aguantar que tuviera aprensión hacia mí así que, la abracé lo más fuerte que pude y con un tono mucho más suave intenté explicarle que sabía porqué a veces me lo cruzaba en la ciudad y lo veía bien. Alegre y saludable.

\- "No entiendo igual porque no podemos invitarle a comer o porque no se ven o, simplemente, porque no nos visita como cualquier otro vecino".

\- "¿Acaso lo ves a Haymitch mucho por acá? Esta no es la Veta Prim, aquí no hay tanto espíritu de vecindad", y esperé que esta explicación fuera suficiente pero también sabía que era un pensamiento optimista por demás: ni Peeta estaba "alegre y sano" ni mi hermanita iba a darse por satisfecha con semejante mentira.

Por eso me generaba mayor tranquilidad que Prim estuviera dormida aún esta mañana. Parecía que ella sintiera una suerte de apego idealista hacia Peeta. Nunca quise preguntarle porqué. Me imaginaba su respuesta. Algo parecido quizás a lo que Sae me dijo en el Quemador ese día: _"Nunca creí que de nuestro distrito pudiera salir alguien con tanto coraje, decisión y entrega al amor. ¡Ese muchacho tiene tal pasión por la vida que es capaz de sacrificarla por la mujer que ama!"_ , y esa frase quedó dando vueltas en forma infinita en mi cabeza. Así que no, prefería que no compartiera conmigo el por qué de sus sentimientos hacía mi chico del pan. Sólo aumentarían mi confusión.

Para cuando llegué a la cerca, ya podía sentir el aire del bosque y con él, se limpiaba mi espíritu. Era increíble como mi ánimo cambiaba con solo respirar el aroma de los pinos y de la tierra húmeda. Estábamos en pleno otoño y el bosque parecía en llamas, con esas tonalidades que iban desde el dorado hasta el ocre y del anaranjado a un rojo profundo… todo parecía estar a punto de estallar antes de sumirse en el más profundo de los sueños. Ahí podía percibir cómo los ciclos de la naturaleza podía encontrar paralelismos con mi propia vida.

Tres horas luego de solitaria actividad, la verdad es que ya me sentía como mí misma nuevamente. Y cuando estaba dispuesta a sentarme a comer algo antes de volver a casa a esperar a los capitolinos que venían a prepararme para la Gira de la Victoria, una cabeza familiar asomó por entre los árboles.

\- "¡Gale!, ¿qué hacés acá?"

\- "Hoy sólo trabajamos un turno, por la Gira. Ya sabés, quieren a todo el distrito ahí en la estación."

\- "Es verdad. Me había olvidado. Bueno, ya junté todo lo de tus trampas y me disponía a ir hacía tu casa a dejarle las presas a Hazle pero te doy todo a vos. Ya no tendría caso que yo…", estaba divagando. No sé porqué pero me había puesto nerviosa frente a Gale.

\- "Vine a despedirme," dijo Gale

\- "¿No pensás ir la estación?"

\- "No, mucha gente. Prefiero hacerlo en privado y me imaginé que estarías acá". Me quedé callada. ¿Qué podía decir? Dos semanas…

\- "Sólo van a ser dos semanas Gale, dos semanas con regreso asegurado. Ida y vuelta al 12."

\- "Mucho puede pasar en poco tiempo…"

\- "Gale…"

\- "Tengo miedo de que me quiten otra parte de ti…"

No podía tener otra vez esta conversación. Ya no me daban ni la cabeza ni el cuerpo. ¿Qué quedaba por decir?, ¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿Qué no iba a besar a Peeta?, ¿Qué me esperara porque iba a ser suya para el resto de la eternidad? Nada de eso ni era cierto ni era mentira.

\- "No pasa nada Gale…. se hace tarde, necesito irme. En un rato van a llegar y…"

\- "¿Podemos hablar un poco antes?", me interrumpió.

-"Ehhh…, sí, claro pero rápido, ¿sí? Effie se va a poner insoportable si llego tarde y no quiero arrancar la gira así", le dije como excusa. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los malhumores de Effie por mi impuntualidad.

\- "Katniss, por favor."

Me quedé callada y asentí con la cabeza. Cualquier cosa que fuera, no sabía si quería escucharle.

\- "Quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo te recibí cuando llegaste de los Juegos. Sé que lo que… pasó… fue solamente una actuación, que lo hiciste para sobrevivir. Fui un estúpido".

\- "Bien. Gracias"

\- "Te lo quería aclarar porque, bueno, te estás yendo con él y seguramente tendrán que retomar la pantomima y quería que supieras que estoy bien,… con eso. ¿Sabés? Así que, tranquila".

Lo miré con incredulidad. No entendía realmente qué me estaba diciendo. ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo lo que me estaba diciendo?, ¿Qué me quería decir?, ¿estaba acaso dándome permiso? Algo comenzaba a bullir en el medio de mi tórax y amenazaba con saltar por la tapa de los sesos.

\- "Estoy tranquila.", dije al tiempo que apretaba las muelas.

\- "Que bien por qué ahora sé que nunca podría ser cierto aquello. No sé cómo pude dudar. Reconozco que lo que hizo fue muy valiente pero Mellark y vos no tienen nada que ver. Entiendo que es tu camarada pero no pertenece a tu mundo", y abrió los brazos señalando el bosque a nuestro alrededor, "él no es de aquí y este es tu lugar".

Fruncí el entrecejo aún más de lo acostumbrado. Podía percibir que lo que Gale acababa de decir tenía una cantidad de implicancias importante pero no podía identificarlas del todo. Un tumulto de emociones diferentes se abarrotaron en mi pecho: enojo, tristeza, angustia, bronca… Me enojaba que implicara que Peeta y yo no teníamos nada que ver ni podríamos tenerlo. Me enojaba que me diera un seudo permiso para actuar frente a las cámaras que estaba enamorada de otro que no era él. Tristeza porque aún no sé lo que me pasa ni con uno ni con otro. Y, sobre todo, porque yo pensaba algo parecido aunque no lo sentía. Él se preguntaba cómo podía haber dudado y yo sabía la respuesta: porque yo dudaba. Gale, de una forma pasiva y sostenida, ejercía una fuerte presión. Y ya no podía soportarla. Eso me generaba angustia y bronca. Necesitaba distancia. Estaba inmóvil, mirándolo con insistencia a los ojos sin abrir la boca. ¿Qué podía contestar?

\- "Vamos Katniss. Sabes que es cierto, ustedes no tienen nada que ver, él es de la ciudad vos de la naturaleza".

\- "Tengo que irme Gale. Quiero pasar antes por el Quemador. ¿Vamos? Ah, y llevate la bolsa. No la voy a necesitar en un tiempo.", sin decir más comencé a caminar en dirección hacia la cerca.

A llegar al Quemador, compré vendas para mi madre, licor blanco para Haymitch y unas hierbas aromáticas para que Prim pusiera en sus cajones de ropa. Le encantaba repartir perfume entre las prendas. Hasta ponía en los míos y en los de mamá. Quería distribuir la mayor cantidad dinero posible antes de irme. Al llegar al puesto de Sae la grasienta acepté un tazón de estofado caliente. Me senté al mostrador con Gale a mi lado y, cuando Sae depositó el boul delante de mí, lo hizo acompañado con una rodaja de pan. Al verlo, miré a la cocinera con un signo de pregunta estampado en la cara pero fue Gale el que esbozó la pregunta: - "¿Pan?, ¿desde cuándo tenemos el lujo de acompañar la comida con pan?"

\- "Desde que un panadero vencedor decidió comenzar a traérnoslo un par de veces por semana"

\- "¿Cómo?, ¿Peeta les está regalando pan?", pregunté con un tono de voz un poco chillón y un chiquitín histérico.

\- "Sae, ¿cómo puedes aceptarlo? Será un vencedor pero también es un chico de la ciudad, un mercader. No lo quiero. No quiero deberle aunque sea por triangulación", dijo Gale con tal vehemencia que escupió saliva de la boca hacía todas las direcciones, hasta cayó un poco en mi mejilla. Fue la gota que me rebalsó el vaso. Ya venía cargada de nervios con la inminencia del viaje, la ida al Capitolio más las tonterías que había dicho en el bosque y ahora sumaba esto. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla y mientras me limpiaba su saliva le espeté a mi vez: "¡Por dios Gale, es sólo un pedazo de pan! ¡Cómetelo y listo!" Creo que nunca me dirigí a Gale en ese tono. En seguida sentí cómo me subían los calores por el cuerpo hacia la cara y seguramente estaría ya roja como un cartel de NO PASAR. Intenté reaccionar antes de que la sangre llegara al río: "Lo siento Gale, estoy nerviosa por la gira, ya lo sabés…".

\- "Sí, bueno, ya no tengo hambre. De hecho, no creo que pueda pasar un bocado. Va a ser mejor que vaya para mi casa, tengo que poner esto a enfriar- dijo al señalar mi bolsa de caza- antes de que se ponga malo", acto seguido se paró y se quedó detrás de mí. Me di vuelta en la banqueta, como un intento para darnos un poco de privacidad frente a Sae. No quería despedirme enojada. "Espera, Gale.", me paré y quedamos cara a cara. "Por favor, discúlpame por el arrebato de recién. No quiero irme así con vos, por favor, ¿sí?", y lo miré suplicante a los ojos. Gale sonrió como respuesta, bajó un poco la cabeza hacía mí, me tomó del mentón y me dio un beso corto, chiquito pero cálido y húmedo. Bajé la cabeza al instante. No sé porqué. No era que no me agradara el contacto o el beso en sí es que, no sé, no lo sentía correcto.

\- "Bien, ehh, nos vemos a la vuelta, ¿sí Catnip? En el lugar de siempre. Cuídate.", y con estas palabras, Gale dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del mercado. Volví a sentarme a la mesada y comencé a tomar mi sopa. De vez en cuando mojaba el pan en el caldo. Era exquisito, esponjoso y con semillas como algunos que habíamos comido en el Capitolio. Una sonrisa torció mis labios. No sé porqué pero me alegraba que la gente de la veta tuviera un poco de los exclusivos manjares de allá por más que fuera uno de los más simples. Prohibidos por imposibles acá. Seguramente Peeta habría mandado a traer las semillas desde el Capitolio.

\- "¿Una sonrisa luego de semejante estallido?, ¿es que la despedida con Gale fue buena o será más bien que es el pan lo que te pone de buen humor?", y ahí, en forma de lo más simple, Sae ponía en blanco y negro la duda que me atormentaba.

Aunque la pregunta socarrona de Sae me había tomado por sorpresa, no me había caído mal. Luego de la conversación que tuvimos a mi vuelta, comencé a ser cada vez más abierta con ella. En realidad, es con la única persona con la que hablé sobre esta dualidad (por llamarla de alguna manera) aunque sin demasiados detalles. No era seguro ni para ella ni para nadie que alguien más afuera de nuestro triángulo de vencedores supiera la verdad sobre Peeta y yo. Pero hubo un día, uno particularmente malo, en el que algo se apoderó de mí y mi boca se abrió.

Hacía varias noches que no dormía y creo que mi total de sueño en cuatro días no llegaba a sumar un par de horas. Cuando estaba así, mi paciencia era más corta, mis silencios más profundos y apenas si podía sostener mi ánimo. Intentaba estar el menor tiempo posible en mi casa así que siempre pasaba el día en el bosque y a la vuelta, me iba al mercado para hacer un poco más de tiempo y continuar con mi mente ausente. Casi siempre me sentaba en la mesada de Sae y me quedaba ahí hasta que se hiciera la hora de la cena para volver a la aldea. En este día particularmente malo, a la falta de sueño se le había agregado uno de mis pocos encuentros accidentales con Peeta. Yo estaba saliendo de mi casa con mi bolsa de caza colgando y con la intención de chequear a Haymitch antes de que se fuera a dormir cuando me lo choqué a medio camino. Y literalmente, me lo choqué.

Con un estado de sopor y torpeza por el cansancio, estaba aún acomodándome la bolsa de caza sobre los hombros, medio enredada con la correa cuando, de repente, siento como mi cara estalla contra algo duro y me aplasté el interior de uno de mis labios contra los dientes. Trastabillé frente al impacto pero sentí como un par de manos fuertes me agarraban por mis antebrazos y evitaban que cayera.

-"¿Estás bien?", me preguntó Peeta mirándome en forma directa a los ojos. No contesté, no podía hablar al ver su mirada de un azul más profundo que el que recordaba, posada en mí en esa forma sostenida. Bajó los ojos hacía mi boca que aún no emitía sonido. "¡Estás sangrando! Vení", y me puso su mano izquierda detrás de la nuca mientras que con su mano derecha hurgaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de gabardina negro. Tenía un delantal blanco con restos de masa seca y harina pegados y arriba, solo una chaqueta liviana sin cerrar. Cuando vi lo que sacó de su bolsillo, me encontré con algo que no veía desde que mi padre había muerto: un pañuelo de hombre. Era de un celeste inmaculado y lo apoyó sobre mi labio superior. Los de mi padre estaban más gastados y siempre arrugados y no doblados como este pero la imagen de mi padre sonándome la nariz con su pañuelo vino a mi cabeza al instante.

\- "Perdón, no estaba mirando, no te vi. ¿Te lastimé?", me preguntó con preocupación. Sentía sus dedos en mi nuca y, desde ese punto, comenzó a bajar una cálida sensación que amenazaba con desperdigarse por todo mi cuerpo.

\- "No, no, me aplasté el labio contra los dientes. Me pasa siempre, no te preocupes, no tarda en dejar de sangrar…". Llevé mi mano hacia el pañuelo y Peeta retiro la suya al instante. No pude sostener más su mirada y miré hacía el pedazo de tela que tenía entre mis manos: "Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un pañuelo", dije en voz baja.

\- "¿Cómo?, ¿hacía mucho que no veías un pañuelo?", preguntó con una mueca de interrogación. Asentí con mi cabeza y él, con una risa entre dientes me dijo: "Quedate con él."

\- "No, no lo quiero. Tomá", dije en forma abrupta y determinada a la vez que le extendía de vuelta el pañuelo ensangrentado.

\- "Es sólo un pañuelo. Vinieron en toneladas con nuestro vestuario del Capitolio. No me vas a deber nada, no te preocupes", me dijo con una impaciencia en el tono de voz que me dieron ganas de que la tierra se abriera y me tragara de lleno. "Haymitch ya se acostó así que no te recomiendo ir para allá si era dónde ibas… que tengas un buen día Katniss", y sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su casa dejándome ahí parada en la media luz del amanecer y extrañando todo de él.

Ese día, cuando llegué por la tarde al puesto de Sae, ésta me miró y me preguntó un poco alarmada: "Pero niña, ¿qué te pasó?"

\- "¿Por qué?, ¿qué tengo?", respondí ya sin recuerdo de la sangre que salió de mi labio.

\- "Tu boca, está hinchada, ¿te golpeaste?"

Y ahí sobrevino el recuerdo de mi encuentro con Peeta al amanecer. Sin dejar de mirar a Sae, sentí como las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos y comenzaban a derramarse a lo largo de mi cara y, lo más curioso es que no hice esfuerzo alguno ni por contenerlas ni por disimular mi estado de ánimo. Estaba agotada. De todo y, sobre todo, de fingir. De repente, comencé a llorar como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, ni cuando llegué de los Juegos; con hipo y espasmos y todo. No había mucha gente ya en el Quemador y nadie en el puesto de Sae así que, la cocinera cerró el quiosquito y me condujo hacia un pequeño cobertizo detrás del local. Entramos, arregló unos banquitos que estaban apilados por ahí y me ofreció asiento. Mientras Sae hurgaba entre unos cachivaches yo aproveché para sacar el pañuelo que me había dado Peeta más temprano. Me sequé las lágrimas y me soné la nariz. Ya más recompuesta vi como Sae sacaba de entre los trastos una botella petisa y panzona llena de un líquido oscuro y dos vasitos chicos. En ningún momento intentó abrazarme o acariciarme de ninguna manera y eso se lo agradecía. La mujer entendía que no era muy buena con las demostraciones de afecto.

\- "Este es un licorcito especial que hacemos con Ripper. Está hecho a base de una serie de diferentes hierbas digestivas que crecen a la vera de la cerca. Sólo aparecen en primavera así que, no podemos hacer más de dos botellas para cada una al año."

\- "Sí, sé cuáles son. Yo las recojo en el bosque pero para cuando volví aún había y ya estábamos casi en otoño. De hecho, le junté varias a mamá. Si querés, te puedo traer algunas…".

\- "Sí, ya sé de cuales estás hablando. Son parecidas pero no las mismas. Estás son más suaves en cuanto a lo medicinal, ayudan a la digestión pero no sirven para curar infecciones estomacales ni para evitar embarazos pero son mejores para destilar", me dijo sin vuelta ni vergüenza alguna mientras llenaba los vasitos con el líquido negro. "Es un poco amargo pero cae bien", agregó con una sonrisa y me pasó uno de los vasitos. A continuación hizo un gesto como de brindis a la vez que me saludaba con la mirada y se lo llevó a la boca. Antes de imitarla, llevé el vasito hacia mi nariz y olí el brebaje. Sí, eran definitivamente hierbas digestivas y muy concentradas. Hasta olía amargo. La imité y tomé un sorbo generoso del brebaje sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Sí, era amargo y fuerte. Me atraganté un poco y me costó tragar. Pero una vez que lo hice, sentí como el licor iba calentando mi cuerpo. Al segundo vasito ya sentía como mis músculos se iban aflojando y, para el tercero, la que se aflojó fue mi lengua.

\- "Bueno chica, ¿estás más tranquila?", me dijo Sae con una sonrisa preocupada.

\- "Sí, gracias", le contesté con una sonrisita forzada.

\- "¿No le querés contar a esta vieja qué es lo que te angustió tanto?", y esta vieja me miró con un cariño tan grande que, hasta ese momento, ignoraba por completo que sentía. Me arrojé a sus brazos y comencé a llorar nuevamente, fuerte, con desconsuelo. La grasienta me tomó en sus brazos y me acomodó sobre su falda. Olía a humo, cenizas y estofado. Me hamacaba al mismo tiempo que me decía en forma muy dulce: "Ya, ya, ya nena, ya. Eso es, sacalo todo afuera…". Más llanto y un grito un poco más ahogado: "Ahí va, sacalo…. Ahí va, muy bien". Luego de un rato largo así, me sentí más recompuesta y, la verdad, un poco avergonzada.

\- "Ya, ya estoy bien", dije sorbiendo la nariz y pasando una mano pringosa por mi cara para secar las lágrimas. Me paré y me fui nuevamente hacia mi silla pero antes de sentarme, saqué otra vez el pañuelo del bolsillo de atrás de mi pantalón. Al llevar el pañuelo hacia mi nariz, vi algo que no había visto antes: P.M. Dos letras bordadas en un azul muy parecido al de sus ojos, profundo y cristalino a la vez. Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi cara pero esta vez sin espasmos ni temblores. Sólo se derramaron en silencio.

\- "Es un pañuelo muy bonito ese que tienes ahí", me dijo con suavidad y, ¿un poco de picardía?, "P.M, es de… ¿Peeta?", me preguntó no sin una obvia cautela. _"Tan fría e impasible por fuera…"_ , las palabras que me dijo a mi regreso volvieron a mi mente. Grasienta no me iba a presionar más de la cuenta. Sabía que, por más que fuera lo que fuera en mi interior, mi actitud no era la de una persona abierta.

\- "Sí, es suyo. Me lo dio esta mañana. No veía por dónde caminaba y me choqué contra él; me corté el labio y me lo pasó… para limpiarme", le dije mostrándole las manchas de sangre en la tela a la vez que salía un sollozo de mi garganta al darme cuenta de que la sangre estaba cerca de sus iniciales: "Siento que todos los días lo estoy lastimando un poco más…".

\- "¿Por qué dices eso niña?"

\- "Las cosas no fueron tan reales como se vieron por televisión".

\- "Nada de lo que se ve en televisión es 'tan real', eso ya lo sabemos todos." Asentí con mi cabeza.

\- "No para él. No para Peeta...".

\- "Veo...", dijo Sae en una voz baja y miró hacia su vasito, ya vacío. Volvió a llenar ambos vasos y nos quedamos bebiendo en silencio por un rato. "¿Estás segura de que nada fue 'tan' real?"

\- "No lo sé", admití por primera vez en voz alta, no estaba pensando, sólo contesté. Cuando me di cuenta, agregué la razón por la que no podía permitirme caer en ese abismo que significaba dejarme llevar por lo que fuera que Peeta despertaba en mí: "Pero no quiero averiguarlo. Nunca quise enamorarme, casarme, tener hijos... nunca podría darle lo que quiere"

\- "¿Y vos sabés lo que él quiere?"

\- "Bueno…, yo…, quizás porque no lo conocés, pero seguro que Peeta, por cómo es quiere todo eso y más ahora…"

\- "¿Más ahora? ¡Pero Katniss! Ustedes fueron al infierno y volvieron. Después de la arena, quizás él no quiera nada de eso. Por lo menos, no por varios años. Aparte, ¿cuántos años tienen ustedes?, ¿16, 17?" Asentí con mi cabeza y Sae continuó: "Son unos niños"

\- "Más de la mitad del distrito se casa antes de los 20", dije como un intento de argumento a mi favor.

\- "Eso no quiere decir nada. De hecho, cuando era chica, casi todo el mundo se casaba pasados los 20 y hasta casi los 30. La vida no era tan corta antes y todos sabíamos que la persona que eras a los 18 quizás no iba a tener nada que ver con la persona en la que ibas a convertir. Chica, yo hace mucho tiempo que ando por el mundo. Nací cuando los Juegos aún eran una novedad y la mayoría de la población del Capitolio los resistía". Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos. ¿La gente del Capitolio estuvo alguna vez en contra de los Juegos? No podía ser…

\- "No me lo creo. La gente del Capitolio adora los Juegos…"

\- "Ahora adoran los Juegos."

\- "Y, ¿cómo sabés esto? Los distritos no tienen noticias reales sobre el Capitolio o cualquier otro distrito"

\- "No entonces. Quizás los del 11 o el 8 estaban más aislados porque siempre fueron los distritos más beligerantes. Pero en aquella época, nuestro distrito era uno de los más ricos de toda Panem. Antes de que se inauguraran las represas del 5, toda la electricidad del país provenía de usinas alimentadas a carbón. ¿De dónde venía el carbón? Pues de aquí. Los mineros eran respetados y casi te diría que hasta mimados por el Capitolio. Mucha gente solía bajar desde allá para hacer negocios con el carbón y conocer las minas. Hasta hubo una mujer del Capitolio que se enamoró de un minero y decidió mudarse aquí. Fue bastante escandaloso, de hecho, todo el mundo pensó que el minero en cuestión solo se casó con ella para salvar su reputación. Y ella fue quien nos contó todo esto aunque más de una vez las noticias mostraron las manifestaciones en contra de los Juegos que se realizaban cada año el día en que comenzaban. Mi madre me contó que eso fueron los primeros tres años, luego sólo se limitaron a mostrar la algarabía de los que sí estaban a favor. Con el tiempo, la gente que pensaba que soltar en una zona inhóspita a un montón de niños para que se mataran entre ellos era una aberración comenzó a desaparecer, muchos en forma misteriosa otros, solo fueron muriendo con los años. Mientras tanto, los Juegos se incrustaron dentro de su cultura: los disfrazaron con palabras como "orgullo", "hermandad" y "honor" y así la gente no solo los fue aceptando si no que ahora, tacha los días en su calendario a la espera del día en que por fin suene ese maldito cañón". A medida que la cocinera avanzaba con su relato, se abstraía cada vez más en si misma hasta que pareció haberse olvidado por completo de que yo estaba ahí.

\- "No tenía la menor idea…", dije con un hilo de voz y agregué un poco más resuelta: "Igual, no me creo que la gente del Capitolio pudiera alguna vez estar en contra. Si solo los hubieras visto cuando llegó nuestro tren…"

\- "¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

\- "La gente sonreía, gritaba, nos saludaba, reía. Estaban fascinados".

\- "Exactamente. Solo es la otra cara del disgusto. A ustedes los pintan como si fueran héroes, mártires honrosos que se sacrificarán por el orgullo de su distrito. Los aman y aman sus historias. ¡Hasta no me sorprendería que los envidiaran! Los distritos somos, para ellos, tierras exóticas llenas de riquezas. No conocen nuestra realidad así como nosotros no conocemos la suya. Me niego a pensar que toda la gente del Capitolio sea mala gente. Si hay algo de lo que los podés culpar es de no tener un pensamiento independiente al del gobierno. Pero, ¿por qué lo van a tener? Nosotros no lo teníamos cuando el dinero fluía a borbotones desde las minas. Nadie estaba hambriento, nadie tenía frío, todo el mundo estaba cómodo. La única piedra en nuestro zapato era los Juegos y hasta eso parecía un mal menor, una cuota bastante barata a pagar luego de la locura de los Días oscuros. Pero luego de la caída del mercado del carbón, esa piedra creció hasta convertirse en una avalancha de rocas que nos sepultó. Sepultó nuestro espíritu, nos venció. Ahora, esto no es más que un cementerio con muertos que respiran." Hizo una pausa, terminó el contenido que había en su vaso y luego agarró una de mis manos con las suyas y la apretó fuerte, como en una plegaria. Me miró a los ojos y me dijo una vez más: "Por eso es tan importante lo que tú y Peeta demostraron en la arena. Mostraron que nuestro espíritu aún está en pie, doblado quizás pero no roto. Aún estamos paraditos sobre nuestras dos piernas. No dejes que esta conmoción te doblegue. Ni a ti ni a él. Sé que todo esto es complicado pero deben mantenerse unidos".

\- "Sí pero, Gale…", y ahí me callé la boca. No quería ya poner en peligro a Sae más de lo que la había puesto contándole parte de mis secretos. Aunque quizás ella se arriesgo aún más al contarme todo aquello sobre el pasado de Panem. Todo era un lío y ya quería irme a mi casa. Comencé a sentir los nervios en mi estómago y a sentirme encerrada. El sudor no tardó en llegar y aparté mi mano de la de Sae: "Va a ser mejor que me vaya Sae. Mamá y Prim van a estar preocupadas y…, bueno, mejor me voy. Gracias por la charla y el licor."

\- "Sí, claro"

Salimos del cobertizo y cada una enfiló en dirección a su hogar cuando, a los pocos pasos, Sae volvió a llamarme: "¿Katniss?", me di vuelta y ella me dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que yo la escuchara: "Olvídate del matrimonio y del futuro en general. Si algo te tiene que haber enseñado esta desgracia es que nunca sabés qué es lo que va a pasar así que, solo ocupate de tu presente. Niña, vos no tuviste una vida fácil, lo sé y lo entiendo pero, tenés que aprender a abrirte un poco más. Quizás tengas una vida un poco mejor… Adiós niña, espero que puedas dormir".

Ya era de noche cuando llegué a la Aldea de la Victoria, aún un poco aturdida por el alcohol y sentía una necesidad imperiosa y nada racional de ver a Peeta. Me acerqué hasta su casa y vi que estaba completamente a oscuras. No estaba. Seguramente había ido a comer a lo de sus padres. Rodeé la casa sólo para sentirme un poco más cerca de él, no quería aún separarme y estar cerca de su casa, de alguna manera me hacía sentirme más próxima. De repente, percibí una luz en uno de los lados y ahí lo descubrí: Peeta estaba parado de perfil junto a una de las ventanas del piso superior. Tenía un pincel en la mano y un cuadro frente a él. El ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en la tela. Parecía estar como en un transe. Esa noche fue la noche en la que descubrí su afición por el arte. Me senté al lado del roble y lo estuve contemplando por un rato hasta que sentí que una tranquilidad que no tenía desde el día de la cosecha.

Ahora, esa conversación parece que hubiera sido hace millones de años. Miré a Sae con sumo cariño y, con el pan en la mano le pregunté: "¿Cómo pasó esto?".

\- "¿Mmmm?, ¿el pan? Bueno, ¿te acuerdas del viejo Roger?"

\- "¿El zapatero del Quemador?"

\- "Sí. Bueno, el panadero siempre le trae sus zapatos de cocina a Roger. Dice que prefiere mil veces sus viejos botines recauchutados por las _maravillosas manos del mejor artesano de Panem_ que comprar unos nuevos. El chico vino acompañando a su padre. Mientras el panadero hablaba con Roger, comenzó a dar vueltas y estacionó aquí. Me compró un cuenco de sopa y, mientras la comía y alababa me dijo: "Que bueno sería poder mojar pan en la sopa. Quedaría exquisito". Le expliqué que el pan era un lujo para nosotros pero creo que ya lo sabía. Se sonrojó un poco, como si le diera vergüenza. Me sentí mal por él e intenté explicarle que no quería hacerlo sentir así. Al día siguiente, apareció con un saco lleno con más de una docena de hogazas de pan. Lo rechacé de movida pero el chico se puso bastante mal. Empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido y se puso todo colorado. Me explicó que en realidad le estaba haciendo un favor. Parece que hornear pan lo calma, algo de amasar, usar las manos y solo sentir como se mezclaba la harina con el agua alrededor de sus dedos lo "abstraía de su cabeza", o algo por el estilo. Cuestión que lo tranquiliza y hace más de la cuenta así que lleva parte a lo de los padres y el resto, lo trae para acá. Todos del mismo tipo eh, tu chico no hace diferencia. Yo lo reparto entre la gente que viene al mercado y la gente de acá y, ahora, acompaño la sopa con un trozo de pan, ¿no es un banquete?", dijo con un acento capitalino forzado y una sonrisa satisfecha, sonreí con la ocurrencia y hasta me sacó una de esas risas de un solo "ja". "Ahora viene cada dos días, sin falta, con un saco y hasta a veces dos sacos de pan."

La reacción de Gale, aunque ahora me parecía desmedida, no era de sorprenderme en realidad. Lo que sí me sorprendía era que Sae o cualquier persona de La Veta aceptara el regalo de un tipo de la ciudad sin chistar. Y entendía porqué lo estaba haciendo. Parece que era verdad eso de que Peeta caló hondo entre la gente del 12.

\- "Gracias por ayudarlo Sae".

\- "Creo que estamos aprendiendo a ayudarnos entre todos." Sae siguió con sus labores y como ya era la hora de volver para mi casa, me levanté y acerqué para saludarla. Le di un abrazo corto pero sentido. Ella me deseó suerte y comencé a caminar hacia la salida del mercado pero, a los pocos pasos no pude más con mi intriga. Me di vuelta, volví hacia Sae, la llevé un poco aparte del mostrador y le pregunté: "¿Cómo puede ser que recién hoy me enteré de esto de Peeta, el pan y el mercado?"

\- "Bueno, viene siempre a la mañana temprano cuando tu estás en el bosque y para cuando vienes acá, pues ya no hay más. De hecho, esos trozos que te serví a Gale y a ti eran lo último que quedaba del día".

\- "Claro, sí… que tonta… Sí, perdón, solo me intrigó…"

\- "Por lo que veo, ustedes dos aún no han cruzado palabra…"

Me quedé lívida y, si abría la boca para decir algo, seguro que iba a salir con un tartamudeo así que, no dije nada. Solo me limité a darle otro beso en la mejilla y un tímido adiós.

No, no habíamos vuelto a cruzar palabra pero, para bien o para mal, ese silencio bilateral se terminaba hoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de ir para mi casa pasé por lo de Haymitch a despertarlo. Entrar a su hogar, si podía llamarse así, era todo un desafío. Aunque por fuera su casa es tan majestuosa como todas las de la Aldea, por dentro es la vivienda más indigna que he visto en mi vida y eso que provengo de la Veta. Apenas abrí la puerta, el hedor a rancio me golpeó fuerte en la cara y comencé con una seguidilla de arcadas producto del asco. Di unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar un poco de aire limpio y evitar así el vomitar el almuerzo. Una vez que mi respiración se reguló y escupí la bilis que se había juntado en mi boca, me preparé para entrar pero esta vez respirando solo por la boca.

Un sin fin de botellas vacías de todo tipo y color estaban desparramadas a los costados del vestíbulo así como pilas de ropa sucia y restos de comida. Avancé hasta la cocina donde Haymitch estaba aún dormido, desparramado sobre la mesa, agarrado a una botella y babeando sobre la superficie como un bebe. Lo sacudí varias veces, cada una más fuerte pero el tipo no reaccionaba. Finalmente decidí llenar una jarra que había por ahí con agua y echársela encima. Ahí sí que reaccionó: a los gritos y atacando al aire con un cuchillo.

-"¡Aaarrggghhh! ¡Desgraciada!"

-"Me pediste que te despertara una hora antes de que llegaran todos", dije en forma tranquila.

-"Podrías haberlo hecho en forma más delicada" me respondió a la vez que me miraba con genuina indignación.

-"Como si respondieras a formas más delicadas…"

-"Bueno ya. Callate y pasame esa toalla, ¿querés?" y señaló un trapo raído y sucio que colgaba de la mesada de la cocina. Lo agarré con la punta de los dedos y se lo tiré en la cara.

-"Siempre tan amorosa," dijo mientras comenzaba a secarse la cara, "¿Cómo estás para hoy?"

-"Tan bien como podría estarlo… ¿crees que va a haber… no sé, riesgos? Para nosotros quiero decir…"

Haymitch me miró fijo y en silencio por un tiempo más largo de lo normal. Podía ver como apretaba la mandíbula y abría los ojos por demás. No, claro, este no era un lugar seguro para hacer una pregunta semejante. ¿Cómo podría haberme olvidado?, ¿cómo se me pudo haber pasado?

\- "El único riesgo que puede llegar a haber para vos es que tu maquillaje se corra de tanto emocionarte por el cariño de la gente. No pasa nada preciosa, no estés nerviosa, sólo serán dos semanas de disfrutar con tu novio y el resto de tu equipo que tanto te quiere. Dale, andá para tu casa así Effie te encuentra al llegar y te aseguro que todos vamos a ser más felices"

\- "Sí, tenés razón… eeehh, hablando de mi novio, ¿hablaste con él últimamente?", Haymitch volvió a abrir los ojos como dos platos y tragaba con dificultad: "Quiero saber cómo lo ves vos porque yo lo percibo un poco nervioso por demás…", mentí y agregué, "pero quizás sean mis propios nervios… Igual, andamos con horarios cruzados y sabés cómo se pone mi madre si nos vemos todos los días…"

\- "El chico está bien Katniss, me trae pan casi todas las mañanas. Creo que está emperrado en alimentarme."

\- "Sí, a vos y a todo el distrito… Creo que…", ¿qué es lo que creo?, ¿qué es lo que quiero decir?, ¿Qué a veces me exaspera que Peeta sea tan bueno, tan poco egoísta, tan considerado?, ¿Qué estoy llena de culpa y, a la vez, bronca por sentirla? No debería sentirme así, hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir, para que sobreviviéramos los DOS. Pensé que todo era una estrategia. No debería sentirme culpable, no quiero sentirme culpable…

\- "¿Crees que…, mmmm?", dijo Haymitch con gesto de interrogación.

\- "Nada, no importa. Mejor me voy para casa".

\- "Sí, mejor… No, espera Katniss", me dijo cuando ya me había dado vuelta para dirigirme hacia la salida.

\- "¿Qué?", pregunté la vez que Haymitch se acercaba hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mí y me dijo casi en un susurro: "Preciosa, escuchame con atención, en la gira luchá contra tu _adorable naturaleza_ y mostrarte enamorada del chico hasta la médula, ¿estamos?"

Ahí estaba mi respuesta: claro que estábamos en peligro. Asentí con la cabeza y pregunté en el mismo tono, "¿algo más?"

\- "Sí, por favor también es importante que le hagas caso a Effie y lo que te diga que tengas que hacer. Olvidate de su aspecto y actitudes ridículas y escuchala. Ella es clave en esto, es quien mejor conoce los gustos y necesidades del Capitolio. ¿Entendiste?"

¿Effie?, ¿por qué traería a ella en esto? Pero Haymitch ya me había demostrado que en esta situación, él es el experto. Effie siempre me había parecido bastante errática y superficial en su conducta pero decidí no discutir al respecto en ese momento. Volví a asentir y ahí sí me fui.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre me recibió en el vestíbulo apenas entré, visiblemente alterada. Mi primera preocupación fue Prim.

\- "¿Estuvo bien tu caminata querida?", me preguntó con notoria ansiedad.

\- "¿Caminata? Mamá, ¿le pasó algo a Prim?"

\- "Claro que no. Tenemos visitas…"

Elevé mi mirada hacia el pasillo y me encontré con dos guardias que no eran agentes de la paz. No, pertenecían a la guardia especial que llevan las autoridades capitolinas.

\- "Señorita Everdeen, ¿podría acompañarnos por favor?" y señalaron en dirección al estudio.

Comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza pero hice lo posible para ocultárselo a mi madre. Le di un apretón a su antebrazo y sonreí con lo que esperaba fuera algo parecido a tranquilidad: "¿Por qué no preparás un poco de té?", y la despaché a la cocina y lo más lejos de quien fuera de quien estuviera en nuestra oficina.

Al entrar, me encontré de frente con el diablo en persona sentado en el mismo escritorio en que mi hermanita hacía sus deberes leyendo un libro.

\- "Señor Presidente. ¿A qué le debo el honor…?", no tuve tiempo de terminar mi pregunta ya que el _señor_ elevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha ordenándome que me callara mientras terminaba de leer lo que fuera que estaba leyendo. Un aroma a rosas, tan dulce que empalagaba hasta el asco mezclado con sangre, más los nervios, comenzaron a revolverme el estómago que ya venía frágil desde la casa de mi mentor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Intimidarme, claro está. Y si él estaba aquí para intimidarme, quería decir que estábamos todos en peligro.

La presencia de Snow dominaba el ambiente. Mientras yo me mantenía de pie a punto de desmayarme del terror, él permanecía sentado y leía en forma serena. Toda la situación era humillante y me enojé conmigo misma por dejarme intimidar de esta manera. Reuní el poco valor que me quedaba e intenté calmarme. No quería darle el gusto de desarmarme frente a él.

Por fin elevó sus ojos de serpiente hacía mí, cerró el libro y me pidió que me sentara.

\- "Señorita Everdeen, que placer verla nuevamente. Creo que haríamos que toda esta situación fuera mucho más sencilla si acordamos no mentirnos, ¿qué piensa usted?"

¿Mentir?, ¿sobre qué? No pensé que pudiera llegar a emitir sonido pero me sorprendí a mí misma cuando mi boca se abrió y mi voz se escuchó con una aparente calma:

\- "Sí, creo que nos ahorraría tiempo".

\- "Mis asesores estaban preocupados de que fueras difícil, pero no estás planeando ser difícil en absoluto, ¿verdad?"

\- "No", respondo apurada.

\- "Eso es lo que yo les dije, que una chica que llega a tales extremos para preservar su vida no va a estar interesada en echarla por la borda. Y después hay que pensar en su familia. Su madre, su hermana, y todos esos . . . primos."

Por el modo en que se detiene en la palabra "primos", puedo decir que sabe que Gale y yo no compartimos árbol genealógico. Bueno, ya está todo sobre la mesa. Tal vez sea lo mejor. No funciono bien con amenazas ambiguas. Prefiero con toda seguridad saber qué está en juego.

-"Tengo un problema, señorita Everdeen", dice el Presidente Snow, "Un problema que empezó en el momento en que sacó esas bayas venenosas en la arena. Si el Vigilante jefe, Seneca Crane, hubiera tenido algo de cabeza, los hubiera hecho polvo allí mismo. Pero tenía una desafortunada vena sentimental. Así que aquí está usted. ¿Puede adivinar dónde está él?"

Asiento porque, por la forma en la que lo dice, está claro que Seneca Crane ha sido ejecutado.-"Después de eso, no había nada que hacer salvo dejarla interpretar tu tierna y romántica performance. Debo felicitarla, no la tenía como la gran actriz que parece ser. ¿Quizás le gustaría comenzar a trabajar para la televisión del Capitolio?"

Sentí que la sangre se me helaba. Y me debí de haber puesto pálida porque Snow comenzó a reír con ganas - "¡Sí sólo pudiera ver su cara señorita Everdeen! No, tranquila, no le vamos a pedir que protagonice una tira de ficción, sólo su vida. De ahora en más, usted, su falso novio, su mentor y su Escort, estarán al servicio y disposición del Capitolio."

Ahora, estaba completamente perdida, ¿de qué estaría hablando? Llegado el caso, nuestras vidas siempre estuvieron al servicio del Capitolio y aún más desde que nos convertimos en Tributos y Vencedores. ¿Y por qué se refería a Peeta como 'mi falso novio'?

\- "Perdón señor Presidente pero no entiendo bien qué espera de nosotros"

\- "Me sorprende Señorita Everdeen, una chica tan perspicaz como usted, tan inteligente y valiente… Bueno, ya que quizás la haya sobre estimado, pasaré a explicarle un par de 'cosas'" La forma en que dijo _cosas_ , demostró en toda su dimensión el desprecio siente por mí. Pero, aunque hubiera querido, no tuve tiempo de decir nada ya que siguió hablando.

\- "Por un lado, deberá ayudarme a aplacar el ánimo en los distritos y eso lo conseguirá mostrándose enamorada hasta la desesperación del joven Mellark. Verá, usted no tiene acceso a información sobre el humor en otros distritos pero, en muchos de ellos, la gente vio tu pequeño truco con las bayas como un acto de desafío, no un acto de amor. Y si una chica del Distrito Doce, de entre todos los sitios, puede desafiar al Capitolio y salir impune, ¿qué va a impedirles a ellos hacer lo mismo? ¿Qué podría evitar que se produjera, digamos, un levantamiento?"

Lleva un momento el que esta frase surta su efecto. Después todo su peso me golpea.

-"¿Ha habido levantamientos?", pregunto, tan helada como eufórica ante la posibilidad.

\- "Aún no. Pero vendrán si el curso de las cosas no cambia. Y es sabido que los levantamientos llevan a la revolución, ¿sabés cuánta gente moriría?, ¿eso es lo que usted quiere?, ¿una guerra?"

\- "No, claro que no.", contesto antes de que él termine su frase y me quedo callada por unos instantes. No sé cómo salen las próximas palabras de mi boca ni sé de dónde salen pero hay algo que me intriga desde hace tiempo y si tengo justo frente a mí a la persona que puede darme esa respuesta, pues lo voy a aprovechar.

\- "Señor presidente, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

\- "Ya que estamos charlando en forma tan amable, claro que sí".

\- "Sepa que no quiero faltarle el respeto de ninguna manera pero, quizás otra forma de evitar una revolución podría ser el ceder un poco la presión sobre los distritos. Quiero decir, si la gente está dispuesta a morir por cambiar su situación sólo por unas simples bayas pues…"

Snow no me deja terminar mi pensamiento ya que comienza a reírse como si le hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso de su vida.

\- "Señorita Everdeen, ¿qué sabe usted del poder?, ¿de manejar una Nación? Créame cuando le digo que, si aflojamos nuestro control sobre los distritos incluido el distrito capital, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, todo el sistema se derrumbará".

\- "No sé absolutamente nada sobre nada pero creo que debe ser un sistema muy frágil si ahora depende de dos adolescentes que deben fingir un romance apasionado…" A esta altura creo que ya estaba siendo impertinente pero toda la situación me había envalentonado. Snow estaba frente a mí, me necesitaba, ¿por qué no decir una o dos cosas? ' _Porqué puede matar a toda la gente a la que amas, puede matarte a ti y a Peeta_ ', me dijo una voz escondida en mi cerebro. Por suerte, el propio presidente fue el que interrumpió mi discurso suicida.

\- "¿Ha escuchado alguna vez la frase, 'muchas manos en un plato hacen mucho garabato'?"

No, nunca había escuchado una frase semejante ni sabía a qué remitía. Y, ¿qué tenía que ver con mi pregunta? Snow tomó mi silencio como respuesta - "Pues significa que sólo una persona puede hacer ciertos tipos de trabajos. Si hay más gente involucrada en las decisiones a tomar, pues se armará tal lío que el plato se terminaría rompiendo. Eso es lo que queremos evitar para Panem, ¿no es así?"

Hay un golpeteo en la puerta, y el hombre del Capitolio mete la cabeza. - "Su madre quiere saber si desea té."

\- "Lo desearía. Desearía té." Dice el presidente. La puerta se abre más, y allí está mi madre, sosteniendo una bandeja con el juego de porcelana china que se llevó a la Veta cuando se casó.

\- "Déjelo aquí, por favor." Coloca su libro en la esquina del escritorio y da unos golpecitos sobre el centro. Mi madre coloca la bandeja en el escritorio. Contiene una tetera y tazas, crema y azúcar, y un plato de galletas. Tienen un glaseado precioso con flores cuidadosamente coloreadas. El glaseado sólo puede ser obra de Peeta.

\- "Qué visión más bienvenida. Sabe, es gracioso con qué frecuencia la gente se olvida de que los presidentes también tienen que comer." Dice en forma encantadora Snow. Bueno, por lo menos parece relajar a mi madre un poco y yo le sonrío como para asegurarle que el presidente es un encanto y que estamos teniendo una conversación igual de encantadora.

\- "¿Puedo servirle algo más? Puedo cocinar algo más sustancial si tiene hambre." Ofrece mi madre.

\- "No, esto no podría ser más perfecto. Gracias." Dice, claramente despidiéndola. Mi madre asiente, me lanza una mirada vuelvo a sonreírle como para reafirmar su tranquilidad y se va. El Presidente Snow vierte té para ambos y llena el suyo con crema y azúcar, después se toma su tiempo revolviendo. Mientras lo hace y sin mirarme a la cara desliza un comentario como en forma casual pero que está extremadamente lejos de serlo.

\- "Su madre parece muy repuesta"

\- "¿Disculpe señor Presidente?", pregunto realmente sin entender a qué se refiere.

Deja de revolver su té y golpea un par de veces la cucharita contra el canto de la taza emitiendo un sonido agudo e irritante, luego la acomoda sobre el platito y por fin me mira de nuevo a los ojos y procede a explicar: "Su madre, tengo entendido que estuvo muy mal y por un tiempo largo luego de la muerte de su padre. Terrible que una niña de 11 años haya tenido que echarse tanta responsabilidad al hombro. Me alegro de que las teselas la hayan ayudado en un momento tan terrible de su vida señorita Everdeen." Snow me estaba demostrando que sabía todo de mí, de mi familia, de mi historia…era un intento de intimidación y lo estaba logrando. "Sería una verdadera lástima que tuviera, digamos… una recaída. ¿No le parece?"

\- "¿Por qué no me mata ahora?". Suelto de repente.

\- "¿Y por qué querría hacer algo así?", pregunta. - "Eso sólo añadiría combustible a las llamas."

\- "Arregle un accidente, entonces."

\- "¿Quién se lo creería? No tú, si estuvieras mirando."

\- "Entonces sólo dígame lo que quiere que haga. Lo haré."

\- "Esa es la predisposición que me gusta, lejos de la rebeldía e impertinencia que suele mostrar. Y esto me lleva a mi segundo problema. Debo confesarle que la situación en los distritos es mucho menor a la que me enfrento en el Capitolio. Verá, siempre hubo alguna que otra voz que protestaba sobre el hecho de castigar a ' _niños inocentes_ ' en los Juegos pero, desde hace algunos años, esas voces comenzaron a replicarse entre varios empresarios a los que puede importarles menos todos esos niños. No, lo que les importa son sus propios bolsillos y la cantidad de impuestos que derivan hacia los Juegos. Todos los empresarios de Panem, sobre todo los que hacen negocios con los productos de los distritos, deben pagarle al Capitolio por el, llamémoslo privilegio, que significa el realizar dichos negocios. A la vez, parece según lo que me han transmitido mis asesores, que 73 años del mismo espectáculo puede cansar al público pero esto no me lo creo la verdad. Los Juegos son una tradición que forma parte de nuestra cultura sin contar que es el evento más importante de toda Panem y el calendario del Capitolio gira a su alrededor. Pero ya sea que es cierto o no, parece que usted y su 'chico', han revitalizado este interés. Su paso por los Juegos ha sido único y ha conquistado los corazones del Capitolio. Es por eso que hemos decidido hacer mucho dinero con ustedes, dinero que será destinado pura y exclusivamente a financiar tanto los 74 Juegos del Hambre como el próximo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco."

Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y cuando por fin entendí la realidad de sus palabras sentí como si me hubieran pegado una trompada en la cara: Peeta y yo íbamos a ser los responsables de perpetuar aquello que intentaba olvidar pero que me perseguía todas las noches en forma de pesadillas. Eso que mató a una inocente y encantadora niña de 12 años como Rue. Aquello que me transformó en una asesina, que dejó a Peeta sin una pierna y convirtió a Haymitch en un alcohólico sin esperanza.

Los Juegos se habían apropiado de mi vida y, cuando pensaba que estaba en el arduo camino de sanar esa experiencia, volvían para reclamar lo que era suyo. No tenía escapatoria y sentí la peor de las humillaciones.

Las amenazas de muerte tanto hacia nosotros como hacia nuestras familias ya de por sí eran terribles pero, ¿esto? Los Juegos son algo a erradicar y ahora, junto con Peeta, nos íbamos a convertir en, ¿qué exactamente?, ¿recaudadores para los Juegos?, ¿de qué manera? Toda la valentía que había sentido hacía un rato se esfumó. Ya no sentía energía para enfrentarme a nada, sólo para obedecer. Asentí con la cabeza sin siquiera preguntar en qué consistiría esta amplia recaudación de dinero o, en tal caso, que esperaba qué hiciéramos.

\- "No voy a aburrirla ahora con los detalles pero sepa que desde hoy su vida, la de su mentor, su escolta y ese novio ficticio que se construyó, estarán por completo a mi servicio. Harán lo que se les pida: vender productos; filmar especiales para la televisión; mostrar sus vidas; cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra y genere dinero."

Con eso parecía que iba a terminar esta charla pero siguió hablando, "Y sí se preguntaba por qué la gira se adelantado tres meses es porque justamente los queremos aprovechar al máximo e iba a ser imposible con solo 12 días y con ustedes metidos arriba de un tren. Su acompañante le dará los detalles de todo, de su agenda y sus actividades pero, por lo pronto, quiero que abrace más fuerte de lo que pensaba a sus encantadoras madre y hermana ya que la Gira de la Victoria durará más de lo acostumbrado."

Y esto me lleva a mi segundo problema. El ánimo de los distritos no me preocupa tanto ya que usted y el señor Mellark se encargarán de eso"

El Presidente Snow se frota un punto sobre la ceja izquierda, el mismo punto donde yo misma tengo jaquecas pero continúa hablando como si nada, "¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significaría? ¿Cuánta gente moriría? ¿A qué condiciones tendrían que enfrentarse los que sobrevivieran? Cuales quiera que sean los problemas que alguien tenga con mi forma de gobernar, créeme cuando digo que si aflojo la soga sobre los distritos siquiera por un corto período, todo el sistema se colapsaría."

Me desconcierta su franqueza e incluso la sinceridad de su su discurso. Como si su preocupación primaria fuera el bienestar de los ciudadanos de Panem, cuando no hay nada más lejos de la realidad. No sé cómo me atrevo a decir las siguientes palabras, pero lo hago. ― Debe de ser muy frágil, si un puñado de bayas puede tirarlo abajo. Hay una larga pausa en la que me examina. Después se limita a decir: ― Es frágil, pero no en la forma en que tú supones.

― No pretendía empezar ningún levantamiento. ― Le digo. ― Te creo. No importa. Tu estilista resultó ser profético en su elección de vestuario. Katniss Everdeen, la chica que estaba en llamas, has proporcionado la chispa que, de quedar desatendida, puede aumentar hacia un infierno que destruya Panem. ― ¿Por qué no me mata ahora? ― Suelto de repente. ― ¿Públicamente? ― Pregunta. ― Eso sólo añadiría fuel a las llamas. ― Arregle un accidente, entonces. ― ¿Quién se lo creería? No tú, si estuvieras mirando. ― Entonces sólo dígame lo que quiere que haga. Lo haré. ― Si sólo fuera tan sencillo. ― Coge una de las galletas floreadas y la examina. ― Encantador. ¿Las hizo tu madre? ― Peeta. ― Y por primera vez, encuentro que no puedo sostenerle la mirada. Me inclino para coger mi té pero lo vuelvo a bajar cuando oigo a la taza tintinear contra el platillo. Para cubrirlo, cojo rápidamente una galleta. ― Peeta. ¿Cómo está el amor de tu vida? ― Bien. ― ¿En qué punto se dio cuenta del grado exacto de tu indiferencia? ― Pregunta, mojando su galleta en el té. ― No soy indiferente. ― Pero tal vez no tan encantada con el joven como le hiciste creer al país. ― ¿Quién dice que no lo estoy? ― Yo. ― Dice el presidente. ― Y no estaría aquí si fuera el único que tuviera dudas. ¿Cómo está el guapo primo? ― No lo sé . . . Yo no . . . ― Mi repulsión ante esta conversación, ante el discutir mis sentimientos sobre dos de las personas que más me importan con el Presidente Snow, me ahoga. ― Habla, señorita Everdeen. A él puedo matarlo fácilmente si no llegamos a una feliz resolución. ― Dice. ― No le estás haciendo ningún favor desapareciendo en el bosque con él cada domingo. Si sabe esto, ¿qué más sabe? ¿Y cómo lo sabe? Mucha gente podría decirle que Gale y yo nos pasamos los domingos cazando. ¿No aparecemos al final de todos ellos cargados de caza? Traducción de . 19 ¿No lo hemos hecho durante años? La verdadera cuestión es qué cree él que sucede en el bosque más allá del Distrito 12. Seguro que no nos han estado rastreando allí. ¿O sí? ¿Nos podrían haber seguido? Eso parece imposible. Por lo menos por una persona. ¿Cámaras? Eso nunca se me pasó por la cabeza hasta este momento. El bosque siempre ha sido nuestro lugar seguro, nuestro lugar más allá del alcance del Capitolio, donde somos libres de decir lo que sentimos, ser quienes somos. Por lo menos antes de los Juegos. Si nos han estado observando desde entonces, ¿qué es lo que han visto?


End file.
